Take It Off
by R.D. Ridge
Summary: A poker night at the Isles residence gets a little dirty. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **

**I woke up this morning with the line "clad in little more than determination" bouncing around in my head and this story formed from there. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**xo rdr**

* * *

Maura was presently clad in little more than her determination.

"Maybe we should do something else," Jane said nervously as she tried to avert her eyes from the expanse of exposed porcelain skin in front of her.

A pout bloomed on Maura's full lips at Jane's suggestion. "You're just afraid I'm about to make a run back."

"It's a _come_ back Maura, and I'm not the one currently sitting in my underwear."

"Oh but you will be." Maura declared resolutely, leaning forward just enough so Jane was given a nice view down her lacy bra.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't try to give you an out." Jane did her best to hide a smile. She was so looking forward to seeing those magnificent breasts up close and unencumbered.

When Jane arrived for their scheduled movie night earlier in the evening she'd been met with an overly exuberant Maura. Angela taught the blonde to play poker that afternoon and Maura would not relent until Jane agreed to play a few hands with her.

Jane easily acquiesced, finding the blonde's enthusiasm adorable and the prospect of Maura playing poker amusing.

The woman couldn't lie. This would be a fun night.

Jane hadn't brought her wallet, so Maura, obviously overconfident in her ability, suggested strip poker.

How could the Detective refuse?

"Full house." Maura beamed triumphantly as she laid her cards out on the table. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and legs and shot Jane a cocky grin.

"Hmm…that's…that's a really good hand," Jane appeared contemplative as she stared at her own cards.

"If you're trying to will a better hand to appear I assure you that is an impossibility." The blonde was growing smugger by the second.

"Really?" Jane hid her smile behind her cards, her words surely inviting the Googlemouth to begin a lecture.

"Really. While you may have a beautiful mind it cannot bend the laws of quantum physics."

"Hmm, no, I suppose you're right." Silence surrounded them once more.

"Jane," Maura said pointedly with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the laws of quantum physics." Jane bit her lip behind her cards, desperate to stifle her need to laugh.

"Right, I think we both know what you're doing. Time for you to lose some clothing, Detective."

"No really Maura, hear me out."

Maura rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine, "This should be good."

"Well, I believe it was Isaac Newton who said, 'for each action there is an equal and opposite reaction'."

Maura just shook her head.

"So, putting down my cards is an action." She laid her cards on the table unable to hide her grin any longer. "And you stripping is the equal and opposite reaction." Jane finished and rested back in her chair, matching Maura's cocky pose.

Maura leaned forward to see Jane's hand. "Four of a kind! You can't be serious," her earlier arrogance now a distant memory.

"Take it off, Doctor."

"You're cheating." The blonde accused.

Jane feigned offense, "Now that just hurts, and besides, if you'll rewind to a mere 2 minutes ago I tried to give you an out. Take it off."

"Fine." Maura huffed, but she couldn't hide the small smirk that appeared on her lips as she reached around her back and unhooked her bra clasp.

The Doctor's bra fell off her shoulders and joined the growing heap of clothing that sat next to her on the floor.

Jane gulped. Maintaining eye contact while Maura's assets were on full display was becoming an increasingly difficult task.

"You can look, Jane," the Doctor stated flirtatiously.

Not one to keep the lady waiting, Jane let her eyes leave dark hazel and travel down the blonde's flawless skin until they beheld the perfection of Maura's breasts.

"Wow." Jane mumbled. She grimaced when she realized she'd just blurted her subconscious thought.

Maura giggled at the Detective's flustered appearance.

"I mean…" Jane attempted to recover, uncomfortably scrunching up her face, but couldn't seem to string more than those two words together.

"Everything okay over there?" Maura teased, pretending to be unaware of why the brunette seemed like she might have a vasovagal episode.

Suddenly realizing how hard it was to swallow, Jane downed her beer, nodding in response to the amused blonde's inquiry.

"Alright then, let's make this last hand interesting. If you win, I'll buy you a burger at the Dirty Robber everyday next week." Maura grinned at the shocked look on Jane's face. "And if I win, you have to do whatever I tell you for the rest of the night."

Jane laughed uncomfortably, still distracted by Maura's chest. "What? Like be your personal slave for the night?"

"Something like that."

"You do realize you haven't won a game all night?"

"Yes Jane, I believe that is how I find myself in this current predicament," she gestured to her exposed breasts.

Jane shrugged, "Okay. Hope you're ready for some quality time at the Robber this week."

The Detective could barely concentrate during their last hand, as Maura did nothing to try and hide her breasts from Jane's drifting eyes. It felt like the game might go on forever, with Maura seemingly in no hurry to cover herself up.

Finally Jane laid her cards on the table, "Two pairs."

"Huh," Maura uttered staring at her own cards.

Jane was growing increasingly edgy as the half-naked Doctor took her time. "Need some help over there?" She winced at the implication of her words as they left her lips.

"No, just trying to figure out what to do with the money I was going to use to buy your burgers." She smirked as she set her cards down, "Three Queens."

"Really?"

"Afraid so, Detective."

Jane grumbled as she began collecting the cards, waiting for Maura to start putting her clothes back on. The brunette looked up and her eyes immediately landed on Maura's chest once again.

"So, what can your slave do for you? Wine? Documentary? Turtle concierge?" She asked as her gaze finally reached the Doctor's eyes.

The blonde's expression grew serious and Jane was suddenly afraid she'd crossed a line.

Maura stood up from her chair, covered only by barely there lacy black underwear.

The Detective began to panic. "Maura, I'm…I'm sorry. Let's just watch a…" but Jane's words caught in her throat as the blonde moved around the table and straddled her lap. Maura daintily shifted her weight onto Jane's knees, bringing their faces within inches of each other, her eyes impossibly dark.

"It would be wrong to only let you look. It's only fair that you get to touch too," the blonde whispered seductively.

"Maura, I…I shouldn't. We shouldn't."

"I believe I won our bet, and I'm telling you to touch me, Jane."

Without another word Maura reached down to the Detective's side and gently grabbed both of her wrists, bringing them up between their bodies. They each looked at Jane's hands as Maura brought them to her chest.

The brunette felt her fingers contract around the impossibly perfect breasts.

Maura moaned and threw her head back at the contact.

With the blonde's apparent approval, Jane began to explore. Her hands moved over hardening nipples, feeling the friction her scars' created on the delicate skin. Cupping each breast, trying desperately to memorize the sensation.

Feeling bold Jane moved one of her hands away from her ministrations and ran it down the blonde's toned stomach and around her back, reveling in the unbelievably smooth skin she found under her fingers.

Maura arched into Jane's touch, reflexively bucking her hips into the Detective's, and causing a simultaneous moan from both women. The blonde then leaned forward and brought their foreheads together as she reestablished eye contact with Jane; silently asking and giving permission for whatever else was about to transpire.

While Jane's fingers continued to explore Maura's curves, the Doctor brought her hand up and caressed Jane's cheek; before she could overanalyze, she quickly leaned down and captured the brunette's lips in a searing kiss. As their lips met for the first time Jane grasped Maura's hips and pulled her into her body, drawing the blonde as close as their position would allow.

Their lips tangled, each enjoying the feeling, each taking their time to indulge in the new sensation. They only broke apart when they were both panting for air.

Jane began to trail her lips down Maura's neck and chest, finally capturing an erect nipple between her lips. She teased it with her tongue and sucked it between her teeth, nipping at the bud before soothing it again with her lips and tongue.

The sounds now emitting for the blonde quickly soaked the Detective's underwear and she could easily feel the arousal between her partner's legs as well. She didn't want to be presumptuous, but she truly wanted to move their activities to the bedroom.

As if Maura could read Jane's thoughts she leaned down to the brunette's ear and whispered, "Don't overthink it."

That was all the permission Jane needed.

Jane hooked her arms under Maura and stood up, kissing the blonde as she carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She gently set Maura on the bed and crawled up until she was hovering directly over her, placing a knee in between the blonde's thighs and leaning down to leave a kiss on her collarbone. She slowly made her way up Maura's neck, lightly nipping her earlobe.

Lingering next to the Doctor's ear she whispered, "You're so beautiful." Her warm breath sending visible shivers through her partner as she continued her attention to the blonde's neck and ear.

Maura smiled against Jane's cheek, "And you're overdressed."

The brunette looked down, realizing for the first time since this started that she was still fully clothed. She sighed as Maura deftly began undoing the buttons of her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders before she moved to the button and fly on the Detective's pants and gently shoved those down her legs. Finally, the Doctor reached around and released the hook on Jane's bra, letting it fall down the brunette's arms before tossing it across the room.

Now in similar states of undress, Maura reverently ran her hands up and down Jane's exposed torso. "Wow," Maura mused with an awed expression adorning her features.

The Detective chuckled, but was soon quieted when the blonde pulled Jane down to her body and took one of the brunette's straining nipples into her mouth. After Maura had equally lavished both of Jane's breasts she languidly kissed the brunette, biting her partner's lower lip and soothing it with her tongue.

Needing more contact, Jane slowly lowered her body onto the blonde's, their nipples grazing as their breasts became flush against each other's bodies. The sensation sent a wave of moisture directly between the brunette's legs and Maura bucked her hips at the welcomed contact.

"Oh Jane," Maura groaned.

If Jane thought she was already impossibly wet, Maura moaning her name sent her into another level of arousal all together. She was painfully turned on, as was the woman below her.

Jane ran her hands through Maura's hair, kissing the blonde's plump lips before she began to trail her kisses to where Maura needed her most.

The Detective moved slowly, spending ample time revering Maura's breasts and kissing down the yoga-toned body of her partner. She made sure she gave special attention to each of the Doctor's protruding hipbones before moving in between Maura's legs. She hooked her thumbs in the blonde's ruined underwear and pulled them down her legs.

It was obvious to Jane that Maura was throbbing with need, so after a few kisses to the blonde's soaked inner thighs she indulgently dragged her tongue through Maura's folds. The sensations and the Doctor's resulting cries were irresistible; her first taste of Maura unreal.

Jane quickly set a steady rhythm with her tongue, using it to alternate between penetrating Maura and teasing her clit. She could feel Maura building beneath her, her body begging for release as she bucked her hips to meet Jane's tongue.

The Detective increased her pace, holding down Maura's hips as she brought her to the edge.

"Inside," Maura panted. "I…I need…you…inside me."

Without hesitation Jane plunged three fingers into the blonde, thrusting hard and matching the rhythm with her mouth against Maura's clit.

"Uh…uh…oh, God…Jane…uh…uh…yes. Harder, harder."

The brunette eagerly complied, adding a fourth finger and thrusting into Maura with abandon.

"God…yes...yes. Jane."

Jane flicked Maura's clit as she simultaneously hit the blonde's g-spot; the resulting shudder that racked Maura's prone body was unlike anything the Detective had ever seen.

She kept her fingers and mouth moving as she helped the Doctor ride out her orgasm; when Maura became too sensitive Jane slowly removed fingers and crawled back up the body of her partner. Jane kissed the Doctor sweetly as she recovered her faculties enough to move.

"Wow," was all the sated blonde managed as she attempted to regulate her breathing and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's goofy expression. "We seem to be saying that a lot tonight."

She lied down on her back and pulled the blonde to her chest, allowing her time to become cognizant again.

The Detective contentedly exhaled. "This feels like a dream, I've wanted you for so long, but never actually believed it would happen."

Maura beamed as she picked her head up to look at Jane, "Me too."

"So it took strip poker to make me your personal sex slave and have your way with me?"

The blonde scoffed, "I did not make you my personal sex slave."

"It certainly seems that way, Doctor." Jane kissed Maura passionately; silently making sure Maura knew her words were merely her usual playfulness.

Finally recovered from her orgasm, Maura began to make her way down the brunette's body.

Jane knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge after watching Maura.

The blonde removed Jane's soaked underwear and ran two fingers through her slick folds, smiling at how wet their encounter left the Detective. Jane's hips moved at the touch, wordlessly pleading for release.

Two fingers pushed into Jane. Once the brunette eased around Maura's fingers she established a quick pace, adding a third finger as Jane ground her hips down into the blonde's fervent thrusts.

As Jane expected she came hard; crying Maura's name as the orgasm ripped through her. Maura moved down between Jane's legs and lapped up the results of her efforts. She moaned at her first taste of her partner and felt the Detective building once more.

Jane came again as she tangled her fingers in Maura's blonde locks while the Doctor sucked on her clit.

"Fuck." Jane declared as Maura finished easing her down from her second orgasm.

"Language." The blonde admonished with a grin as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and made her way back up Jane's body.

"There is no other word in the English language to describe how mind-blowing that just was."

Maura chuckled as she kissed her satisfied partner; she tucked herself into Jane's side and placed her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. "Mmmm, I could get used to this," she hummed serenely.

Jane pulled the blonde closer, wrapping her arms around Maura and placing a kiss on her temple. "Me too."

As they were drifting off to sleep, sated and exhausted from their efforts, Jane whispered, "You're welcome."

Maura nuzzled further into the Detective's neck, "For what?"

Jane smirked against Maura's cheek, "For letting you win the last hand."


End file.
